Typically, orthopedic devices include a frame that comprises at least one support member. When there are multiple support members, the device may include rotational hinges that assist and control movement of the limb. Suitable straps may maintain the brace on the limb, and other features such as pads may relieve pressure of the brace on the limb and surrounding areas.
A predominant orthopedic device is a knee brace. Knee braces are used to stabilize the knee by preventing excessive movement of the knee, or to facilitate movement of the knee. Many braces comprise a frame and have hinges on at least one of the lateral and medial sides of the knee joint. Straps are used to secure the brace to the leg or knee. An injured knee can be fit with an “off the shelf” brace or a “custom-fit” brace, with the selection of the brace depending on the size and shape of an individual's leg.
Many knee braces reduce knee instability following an injury, fatigue or to treat impairment of the knee, particularly if the knee has damaged ligaments. Braces may be recommended for walking, skiing, running, twisting, pivoting, or jumping activities. Besides providing increased stability to the knee, braces may also decrease the risk of injuring the knee or leg, or provide corrective assistance to the knee.
To maximize its supportive, protective and comfort aspects, it is desirable that a knee brace securely and precisely fit the leg of the wearer. While custom-fit braces are made to closely conform to the exact geometry of a leg of a wearer, it is common for the geometry of the leg to change over time requiring even a custom-fit to accommodate a variety of geometries of the leg. As for off-the-shelf braces, these braces must be configurable to accommodate a variety of leg geometries irrespective of the particular geometry of a leg.
In recognizing the need for effective knee braces, various knee braces have been introduced to the marketplace. Such knee braces, however, have comprised relatively heavy, bulky apparatuses that fail to provide ventilation and evenly distribute pressure from the brace on the leg of the wearer. Many contemporary braces are deficient because the braces do not consistently provide or lack adjustment features for forming a firm, comfortable and secure interface between the leg and knee of the wearer and the brace. Because of these drawbacks, many knee braces detract from the user's endeavor.
The features of the embodiments described are provided in recognition of the need for orthopedic braces and components for use therewith that are adjustable in both custom-fit and off-the-shelf braces to achieve superior functional performance characteristics while being comfortable to the wearer when worn. This recognition is realized with the embodiments described.
Knee braces are widely used to treat a variety of knee infirmities. Such braces may be configured to impart forces or leverage on the limbs surrounding the knee joint to relieve compressive forces within a portion of the knee joint, or to reduce the load on that portion of the knee. If knee ligaments are weak and infirm, a knee brace may stabilize, protect, support, unload, and/or rehabilitate the knee.
The knee is acknowledged as one of the weakest joints in the body, and serves as the articulating joint between the thigh and calf muscle groups. The knee is held together primarily by small but powerful ligaments. Knee instability arising out of cartilage damage, ligament strain and other causes is relatively commonplace since the knee joint is subjected to significant loads during the course of almost any physical activity requiring using the legs.
A healthy knee has an even distribution of pressure in both the medial and lateral compartments of the knee. It is normal for a person with a healthy knee to place a varus moment on the knee when standing so the pressure between the medial and lateral compartments is uneven but still natural.
One type of knee infirmity that many individuals are prone to having is compartmental osteoarthritis. Compartmental osteoarthritis may arise when there is a persistent uneven distribution of pressure in one of the medial and lateral compartments of the knee. Compartmental osteoarthritis can be caused by injury, obesity, misalignment of the knee, or due to aging of the knee.
A major problem resulting from osteoarthritis of the knee is that the smooth cartilage lining the inside of the knee wears away. This leads to a narrowing of the joint space with developing cysts and erosions in the bone ends. Because of the narrowing of the joint, bone comes directly in contact with bone, and an uneven distribution of pressure develops across the knee which may cause the formation of bone spurs around the joint; all ultimately lead to increasing pain and stiffness of the joint.
While there are no cures to osteoarthritis, there are many treatments. Individuals who have a diagnosis of isolated medial or lateral compartmental osteoarthritis of the knee are confronted with a variety of treatment options such as medications, surgery, and nonsurgical interventions. Nonsurgical interventions include using canes, lateral shoe wedges, and knee bracing.
Knee bracing is useful to provide compartmental pain relief by reducing the load on the affected compartment through applying an opposing external valgus or varus moment about the knee joint. Unloading knee braces have been shown to significantly reduce osteoarthritis knee pain while improving knee function.
While known knee braces succeed at reducing pain or at stabilizing a knee joint, many users find these braces to be bulky, difficult to don, complicated to configure, and uncomfortable to wear. Embodiments of the disclosure have streamlined features capable of providing relief for medial or lateral compartmental osteoarthritis, or functional stability of the knee while providing a configuration that has a low profile and unexpectedly provides a more conforming and supportive fit for the orthopedic device.